Take Me to Church
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: That's how it had been for a while. Quick glances, stolen kisses, sneaking away at the moments they could. That was until they were seen by a shifting pair of dark eyes at just the wrong time, which sealed their fates. The sun rose and ended the last night everything would be okay. - Inspired by the Take Me to Church music video Trigger warning: Homophobia and Violence


Every night they met at the end of the hall. One hand would find the other, and they would walk together. Light conversation would ensue, as they travelled on. Their destination was never set; whatever nook caught their fancy as they walked was where they stopped.

"Don't worry friend, they won't find us here."

"Ya' always gonna call me that," Jedediah gave a small smile, letting his hands rest on his boyfriend's hips.

Octavius cupped his cheeks and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. "Not if my liege requests otherwise" he lifted an eyebrow playfully.

Jed flushed, swatted him lightly in the chest, "Hey ya' wanna check out the new wing, construction's bout' done

"As much of a pleasure it would be, we really should return before the others notice our absence."

Jedediah sighed "I s'pose yer right, I just wish we had more time."

"As do I," He paused "But we are doing as we must, the sun will rise soon."

Octavius pecked his cheek before reluctantly walking away. Jed stood a moment longer before heading the opposite direction.

That's how it had been for a while. Quick glances, stolen kisses, sneaking away at the moments they could. That was until they were seen by a shifting pair of dark eyes at just the wrong time, which sealed their fates. The sun rose and ended the last night everything would be okay.

Returning to life was a hearty gasp from starving lungs. It was everything rushing to existence in the blink of an eye. It was turning the corner and the universe coming into view.

Jedediah awoke; the sudden explosion of consciousness dulled his senses for a moment. The brief weakness was just long enough for him to be seized; he was thrown to the ground.

"What the hell!" He grunted, the sudden movement sending his thoughts reeling.

He is grabbed by the front of his shirt, and is stared in the eyes. "Ah know what ya' did." The glare that followed was aggressive and daunting.

"I don't know what yer talkin' bout'." The lie was obvious. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. His mind sped at the speed of light, frantic for an escape.

"Lookie 'ere," Jedediah was released. "We got ourselves a big. Ol'. Faggot!"

He whipped around to face Jed, so close he could smell the cigar on his breath. "And you know what we do to queers?" His hand was rested on Jedediah's jaw, teeth bared into a maniacal smile.

He laughed coldly. His voice was hardly a whisper "grab him."

They were on him like a pack of wolves before he could comprehend what was happening. His hands were thrust behind him, a gag tightened, hands on him from every angle.

"Take him to the new wing, no one will find him there."

His screams were silenced by the rag. A strong blow came to his temple, as he was dragged through the dust.

He was late. Octavius paced up and down the floor, every so often casting a glance down the hall. Jedediah may not have been one for timeliness, to a point, but an hour was a long time when you only had the night. Annoyance turned to concern and he abandoned his post and began towards their homes.

He set a good pace, trying to ignore the pit of anxiety in his chest. It wasn't long before he reached the hall that marked Jed's realm.

"Could one of you be so kind as to throw down a rope?" he called up, no answer.

Octavius could feel the fear gaining strength. He tossed his rope up, catching a hold on a lone tree on the outskirts of the diorama. He gave it a quick test before launching himself into the climb. The wall seemed to stretch endlessly upwards gaining height no matter how quickly he made progress.

He finally managed to reach the top. He heaved his weight over the side, rolling to his feet.

Florissant lights illuminated the uninhabited village, devoid of a single soul.

Octavius scanned the area, his eyes stopped on a worn leather hat resting in the dirt. He fell to his knees beside it.

"Jedediah!" he shouted desperately.

Jed was pulled under a door, leaving him in low light. He was pushed against a wall, forced to sit up. The gag was removed and once again he was left to stare into those hollow, dark eyes.

"Why did ya' do it? Turnin' on yer own men!" The voice echoed through the vacant room.

"I didn't I swear!" He was shaking, his sweaty hands balled into tight fists.

"Don't lie to me boy!" The hit came hard and fast, delivered to his jaw.

"I ain't lyin' I swear!" He pressed a hand to the contusion.

"I saw it with mah own two eyes" Another blow, this time to the side.

"I ain't scared of you!" He leapt up, bringing his fist back for a hit of his own. He was outnumbered, his wrist grabbed before he could launch an attack. He was thrown to the floor, his head hitting the marble so hard he saw spots.

Octavius ran frantically through the endless labyrinth. Despite the commotion all he could hear was the pounding in his head. His chest tightened as tears formed at the edges of his eyes, making it nearly impossible to breathe. A million possibilities of unimaginable horror poisoned his thoughts. The endless places they could be, just out of his reach.

"Jedediah!" his voice was raw from calling out unanswered again, and again. Weak with desperation, it was more of a whimper.

Jed stood on shaking legs, whipping blood from his lip. The room spun and he rested his hand on the wall for balance.

"Gettin' up again! Wonder if the other queer will last this long"

"Don't you touch him!" He roared. He was on him in a second, pounding him with his fist.

He was shoved and sent back to the floor, the spinning in his head becoming more intense. He was vaguely aware of being kicked. Everything hurt, he just wanted to sleep.

Octavius ran on, mind dulled by his panicked frenzy. He careened around another corner, colliding with the wall momentarily.

He had almost missed it, a tinge of scarlet on the tile. His breath hitched as he fought back tears.

He turned around; they had to be in the new wing. He stumbled forward, to find it was barricaded. The sounds of brutality from the other side caused his heart to flip. Octavius beat his fists on the door. He begged and pleaded, for Jed's safety. The blockade eventually gave way under his constant assault and he flew through.

Almost instantly he was gripped from behind. He spun into the attacker, drew his sword and pressed it to his throat. There were others, he would soon be surrounded.

He spotted him just barely through the assailants. He was sprawled out on the tile, motionless. Octavius opened his mouth to call out to him, so Jedediah knew he wasn't alone anymore, so Octavius knew he was still alive. He would have, certainly, if the sun hadn't risen first.


End file.
